A Hole in the World
A Hole in the World is the fifth and final mission in Death of the Outsider. Billie Lurk travels to the forgotten Shindaerey North Quarry and must find a way to the Void to put an end to the Outsider's influence over it. Briefing The silvergraph plate you recovered from the Royal Conservatory points to a secret location, far away in the mountains near Shindaerey Peak. Once you're there, find an entrance to the Void and eliminate the Outsider. Mission Accessing Shindaerey North Quarry Billie wakes up in the Shindaerey North Quarry Terminal Station in North Quarry Town. As she leaves, the Outsider appears and converses with her. Afterwards, Billie walks out of her outpost and has to make her way to the abandoned quarry. Immediately in front of her are three hostile wolfhounds, which she can kill or avoid. Passing through a passageway, she reaches the entrance to Shindaerey North Quarry, where Antero and two other members of the Cult of the Outsider can be found. Beyond the Cult members is a door with a combination lock. Passing through a different door to the left is a large storage room. On the third floor on the far side of the room is a room with a desk, on which is the Supervisor's Note, which contains the code to the door. This room can only be accessed from a crawlspace from the third floor room at the top of the staircase next to Billie. Alternatively, a door on the second floor in the storage area leads to a room with a broken window, allowing Billie to bypass the gate. This door is blocked from inside the storage room by a wooden barricade. If Billie has the Agility bone charm, she can break down the barricade, open the door and enter the room simply by repetitive jumping. If not, she can break the barricade with her voltaic gun, place a Displace marker on the metal grid on the rail lines, and then turn the nearby crank wheel. This will raise the rail lines until they are level with the door. Billie can then swap with the marker, open the door and pass through. As the crank wheel does not lock, the rail sinks back to its position on the ground. As such, Billie must displace and pass through the door quickly, before she misses her chance. Infiltrating the Stronghold Once through the gate, Billie encounters four more cultists. Just past them is a weight-sensitive elevator. By carrying three of the cultists to the lift, there is enough weight for it to activate. Once the lift has begun to move, it will not stop if the weight reduces. At the top of the lift is an overturned train, beyond which is a passage leading to the Cult of the Outsider's library. If Billie does not wish to confront the cultists to use the lift, there is a building to the left which has a boarded up window opening onto a roof. This roof is patrolled by a cultist, but she can be avoided with relative ease. Breaking through the window will lead Billie to a workshop, in which she can find some stairs. Just past the top of the stairs is a processing room containing a further four cultists. On the far side of the left wall is a passageway leading to the top of the elevator. Billie can also reach the processing room by crawling through the drainage pipes. The pipes can be accessed by walking past the green train in the central area. Note that the cultists can see and shoot through the grille in the pipe ceiling, though Billie can do both as well. Reaching the Library Immediately after passing through the train, Billie encounters a group of cultists watching an Envisioned walk by. Two walk off discussing what just occurred. By following them down the left passage, Billie finds herself listening to a speech by a cultist, listing the achievements of the Cult of the Outsider. In front of her is a walkway suspended above the ground. By reaching this, or by walking to it if she takes the right passage, Billie finds herself confronted by a door for authorized personnel only. Passing through this, Billie finds a large, multi-level room guarded by three cultists. Killing or knocking out these cultists allows Billie to establish a firm foothold in the cultist library, as other cultists will only pass through the double doors opposite her if she makes a lot of noise, and there is no way for them to reach the second floor section of the area. Also located in this area is Malchiodi's room, required for the non-lethal elimination. At this time, it is locked. Passing through these doors, or the two windows from the second floor section, takes Billie to a platform with a large engine and four cultists, one of whom was delivering the speech earlier. On the ground below is another group of three cultists, the former audience for the speech. A stairway to her left allows the cultists to travel between the ground and the platform should they spot Billie. From here, Billie can reach the library in three different ways: through the passage next to the audience; through a walkway above the passage, accessed from the other side of a train car or a broken window above the first passage; or on the roof of the walkway, dropping down to the walkway exit. Alternatively, a passage under the stairs near the engine leads to a platform by the walkway to the Eye of the Dead God. Traversing the Library The Eye of the Dead God is reached from a stone passage accessed from a walkway. If Billie chose to enter the library via the passage under the stairs, she will be behind the group of cultists guarding this walkway. If she chose to enter from the previous walkway, she will enter a small office, at the far end of which is a group of cultists examining a hollow. Ascending the stairs next to them leads to the platform mentioned above, connected to the walkway. From the end of the walkway, Billie can place a marker and displace to the stone passageway. If Billie approaches the library from the ground passageway, a metal staircase to her left will lead her to a group of three cultists discussing the merits of different theories and authors. Passing by them will lead to a stair to the hollow. She can also reach this stair by going forward from the ground passage entrance and displacing up to the walkway in front of her. The quickest way to reach the Eye is to displace onto the chandelier immediately after entering the library from the walkway (note that Billie must jump to place the marker), then performing a double-jump towards the stone passageway to the left, partially obscured by a bookshelf. Billie just has time to use Displace to get to the ledge (easier with the Rapid Displacement bone charm, though still possible without), though will take some damage on impact. Alternatively, from the chandelier, she can jump onto the nearby walkway, walking to the left and then displacing to the ledge. Eye of the Dead God At the end of the stone passageway are two cultists discussing stories about dreams featuring the Outsider. Above them and to their left is a small tunnel in the cliff, at the end of which is the Eye of the Dead God. When Billie touches it with her Black Shard Arm, she gains the enhanced vision it gives the Cult of the Outsider, allowing her to see how the Void itself overlaps with the world at Shindaerey North Quarry. Turning around, she finds the cave behind her has opened up, allowing her to see the Ritual Hold, the location of the Outsider's physical body. Embedded in the Void stone is Malchiodi, the key to his room on his dead body. The cultists remain how they were before, so any previously dead or unconscious will still be so. However, before Billie found the Eye, a number of cultists appeared to walk through solid stone walls. Now, it is revealed that these walls did not exist in the Void version of the stronghold, so these cultists are alive and well, presenting a threat even if Billie eliminated all the other cultists. They are also aided by a number of Envisioned, powerful Void beings that will kill Billie instantly if they attack her directly. The map itself, part from undergoing a major aesthetic change, is largely the same, with a few extra routes having opened up. Billie must make her way to the Ritual Hold, there to find the Outsider's body and put an end to him. The Ritual Hold is accessed by a portal from the top of a stone staircase that has appeared near the entrance to Shindaerey North Quarry. The area just inside the gate is patrolled by two Envisioned. The hold can be stealthily accessed from a ledge overlooking the area. By combining a jump with Displace, Billie can reach the top of the wall with the clock, though will take some damage in the process. From there, she can reach the stone stairs. Ritual Hold Once inside the Ritual Hold, Billie must make her way to the location of the Outsider's body. Upon inspecting it, she is offered two choices: to kill the Outsider, like Daud wants her to, or to release him, returning his spirit to his body and allowing him to live a normal life. Regardless, with the Outsider no longer trapped, Billie talks about how the Void is no longer under control and can affect anyone it wishes too. Non-lethal Elimination By using the key to access Malchiodi's room, Billie encounters a wall, on which is transcribed the Outsider's Mark, next to 17 symbols. Three of these symbols can be found in the Mark itself, and entering the corresponding numbers into the lock on the blue crate will open it, allowing Billie to read Malchiodi's Diary. This will reveal that the Mark is actually the Outsider's name, written in a forgotten language now only understood by the dead. By persuading Daud to whisper the Outsider's name to him, the Outsider is freed, returning to his mortal body to live out a proper life. Special Actions *Ghost in the Void - Found your way into the Ritual Hold without being noticed. *Basic Engineering - Operated the lift in Shindaerey Mines. Gallery HoleWorldSplash.jpg|The initial loading screen. HoleWorldSplash2.jpg|The loading screen after reaching the Ritual Hold. SNQStation.png|The station where Billie begins the mission. SNQEntrance.png|The entrance to Shindaerey North Quarry. SNQStorage.png|The storage room that provides alternate ways into the yard. SNQLift.png|The weight-sensitive lift. SNQProcessing.png|Cultists in the ore processing room. SNQStrongholdEntrance.png|The entrance to the Cult's library. HoleWorldPass2.jpg|The walkway to the library. HoleWorldTunnel.jpg|The alternative tunnel near the engine. HoleWorldEye2.jpg|An alternative view to the Eye. HoleWorldMenu.jpg|The mission's objectives. ru:В_мире_зияет_дыра Category:Death of the Outsider Missions Category:Spoilers